Asami's Hissing Human
by Kuniknighte
Summary: *Sequel to 'Kitten Through the Window'* Akihito gets kidnapped by strange men and somehow gets transformed into a human. Will he escape his new found prison, and if he does what will Asami do to him when he finds out just who this new golden blonde haired man is? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Surprise Adoption

**Okay fans, friends, and of course fellow Finder fanatics, here is the sequel I promised.**

**I am going to make this story rated M for later chapters. This will be my first attempt at smut so if it turns out okay I will post it for all of you but if my friends, who love yaoi, tell me it sucks I will spare you all from reading it. Your welcome.**

**Akihito will end up turning into a Neko.**

**Review, tell me if I am doing a good job or if this chapter was no good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder!**

**Thank you all for your support,**

**Knighte:)**

*****AHH*****

Early in the morning the kitten padded through the streets of Tokyo. The freedom he felt sizzled through his body like a current of electricity, spiking his fur in places. Behind him followed a few of Asami men but he could not bring himself to care if they tailed along on his excursion. Normally he would have ran around the city until the slow humans could not longer keep up but he could not find the energy. The kitten walked at a reasonable pace until he arrived to his destination.

The park that he had loved since he was a stray had not changed much since he had been domesticated by Asami. New paint had been applied to the wooden play house in the center, but otherwise the park had not changed one bit. A smile crossed Akihito's face when a mother scolded her child for being reckless on the top of the playground. Screaming children and tired mothers that looked as though they wished their kids would behave for once filled the park completely.

Akihito always felt jealousy toward all the human children that knew their mothers. A long time ago Akihito remembered his mother's hazel eyes staring into his when he first opened his eyes. The night sky behind her had stars that blinked at him like true friends.

Her words were almost lost to him as he felt love overwhelm his body. His mother crouched over him and he knew that she loved him enough to brave the river that they were standing next to. She was telling him that they needed to leave before the human's arrived.

Her voice sounded like an angel and Akihito wanted to stop the fear he saw building in her glowing eyes. He stood up and followed behind her despite his pelt soaked to his body. He shakily followed the golden pelt of his mother into the bright city he soon took as his own.

Shortly after his mother taught Akihito how to survive on his own she disappeared. The kitten had been out hunting for food, except when he came back to their designated sleeping place she was gone and her scent stale. Since that day Akihito had not seen hide or hair of her and he did not want to see the mother who had abandoned him. Akihito's mother had left her own kit on the streets to defend himself and that was what he did. Fights, blood, and death had surrounded him since that faithful day. Akihito felt like without his mother that his soul was getting equally as stained as his pelt.

Once Asami captured and trapped the young wild cat he thought of his mother less. His heart did not ache as much and now he could smile while thinking of all the happier memories.

Sitting down at the base of a tree, the kitten closed his eyes and day dreamed about happy memories. As his mind wandered through the past a little girl could be heard just feet from him, "Hi, kitty kitty." Akihito lazily opened his eyes and saw the girl's black hair tucked back into a pony tail that swished as she ran toward him. Closing his eyes once again, he allowed the girl to roughly pet the top of his head. His tiny skull protested to the harsh treatment but he did not stop the girl.

The girl's mother shouted from the distance that they were leaving. The tiny child waved toward Akihito as she ran into the arms of her loving mother. A sharp pang of jealousy stabbed at his heart.

The wind blew his ears back when suddenly, flying with the wind, he heard a voice he knew very well. A trill of angelic syllables drilled themselves into Akihito's ears as his eyes shot open. The kitten looked all around in a frantic movement. Where was his mother? Was that voice truly her?

As he searched from side to side for his long lost mother he did not notice that someone else was in search of him as well, until they shouted, "Akihito! Come here." His head snapped to the side to see Kirishima standing next to a limo idling at the entrance to the park. Human's in the park were staring at the secretary dressed in his black, three-piece suit. Some parents glanced around to find the person that Kirishima was looking for.

Akihito got up slowly and walked over to where Kirishima stood, impatiently tapping his toe. The man stood completely upright with his hands tucked behind his back formally but to the trained eye one could see the annoyance in his eyes.

The kitten rubbed up against the man's leg to try and ease the secretary's tension but it did little to help. The man turned away and opened the driver side door. Akihito, taking the hint, jumped onto the driver's seat and then pounced quickly over the center divider to land comfortably in the passenger seat. Kirishima sat down, shut the door, and drove off without a single comment to the small kitten he was escorting.

Some time ago Asami began to summon Akihito to his office by sending his secretary to pick him up from where ever the kitten had chosen to hang out. The first couple times Kirishima would trap him in the back by himself. Akihito hated the back when he was alone because there was nothing to entertain him.

After so much kitten complaining, he and Kirishima came to an agreement, as long as Asami signed off on it, and Akihito caused no trouble he could sit in the passenger seat. The kitten placed his front paws gently on the door in order to stare out at his city that seemed to be racing by the closed window before him.

The front of the limo was more akin to a normal car and Akihito relished the freedom to enjoy the scenery beyond his moving prison. The ride was silent as Kirishima seemed to be thinking about something important and Akihito did not want to bother him. By the time they arrived at Asami's office Akihito knew that something strange was going on and it was causing Kirishima to worry about it constantly.

The man stopped outside of the front door and stepped out without a word to the kitten. Akihito did not want to go and see Asami at all, but when he refused to leave the limo Kirishima plucked him from the leather seat and placed him on his shoulder. The secretary then looked through a file as he walked through the lobby of the Asami's work place. Men in the same outfit as Kirishima walked every which way but none of them payed the kitten on the secretary's shoulder any mind. All of Asami's men had become accustom to Akihito coming and going as he pleased.

Walking up to the office door, Kirishima knocked and waited to be admitted in. A voice from behind the door says, "Enter" and Kirishima pushes the door open.

Asami sat behind his paper ladened desk, looking expressionless as usual. Sick of being carried around like a human infant, Akihito jumped to the desk the moment he was within jumping distance. His master smirked his signature smirk and nodded his head swiftly. From behind Akihito came a silver needle and before kitten could do more then mew in surprise it stabbed him in his leg. The pain was minimal for such a big needle but the sudden jolt of pain made the kitten shed tears. As his fur was stained with his tears of pain the needle drew blood from his tiny body. Kirishima pulled the sterile needle away and put it into the bag, awaiting the analysis.

Akihito slunk down onto his belly and felt betrayal worn its way into his mind. Asami summoned him just to have him attacked. The dark abyss that he had felt since his mother had disappeared into the night appeared once more. He felt the pain once again but this time it cut deeper then the needle had, it felt as though some one had cut his heart in half.

A voice pierced through the shadow that had covered the kitten, "Akihito stop being a baby. That could not have hurt that much." The hand that Akihito had become so familiar with began to stroke him. His ears tipped back as he allowed to human to comfort him.

That hand patted the same spot the little girl had earlier but the only person who could make Akihito to purring mess he was right then was Asami. He rubbed his head on the huge hand over him, trying to make the human pet the places he had missed. His tail flicked from side to side in pleasure.

The human continued talking while he caressed his pet kitten, "Kirishima, I want the DNA results on my desk tomorrow morning sharp." He then began to talk to purring wild cat before him, "In order for the papers for your official adoption to go through I need to know exactly what breed of cat you are."

The human tugged lightly on Akihito's tail and made him jump. He felt a sensation that made his fur stand on end. What had Asami done to him? Akihito opened the eyes he had not realized he had closed and saw Asami smirking at his obvious discomfort of having his tail pulled.

A phone on Asami's desk went off at that moment and the human glanced over to see the number. He then turned to Akihito, "Sorry kitten but I have to work now. You can go home and wait for me, can't you?"

Akihito felt his pride swell up at being treated like some female being told to stay home with the kittens. Asami picked him up by his belly and placed him on the floor next to his desk at the same time he answered the phone.

Swept out of the room by Kirishima, Akihito kept his tail high in the air to try and preserve his dignity at being manipulated so well by that human. By the time the secretary had dropped him off at the pent house Akihito came to the realization that he did not want to stay in the house. If the bastard wanted him to stay inside then damn did the city just that much more inviting.

The curtains were closed and allowed no light into the apartment. The whole place was dark, cold, and uninviting without Asami here. The kitten planned quickly and grabbed a snack for the road. He pulled off his handkerchief and instead tied it to his tail in an almost pretty bow, it was a little lopsided but there was only so much Akihito could do. He had learned quickly to never, EVER, remove his handkerchief because the one time he did Asami punished him so harshly and for so long that he blacked out for most of it. Since then the thought of taking off his makeshift collar made him want to hide inside a dark box and never come out again.

With his disguise in place, the kitten left the apartment and made his way to the lobby. There he rubbed his pelt in as much dust and mud as he could find. Soon his pelt looked dirty brown and he knew that Asami's men would never be able to notice that he was Akihito. The kitten walked right past the guards stationed in the lobby and was soon standing outside once more.

He retraced his previous path back to the park. The day had grown later and by the time Akihito arrive at the iron gateway schools in the area had let out, filling the park with screaming children. He strolled in through the gate, dodging legs as he went. He approached the tree that he had sat by earlier and jumped up without pause. His tail counterbalanced him as his paws landed safely on one of the lower branches.

The temperature had dropped some and the wind blew Akihito's ears back. Despite the park being full of humans Akihito felt content and lazy as he layed down on the branch. The sun sparkled above as a group of humans began to play a strange game. He licked his paw gently as the air and warmth began to lull him into a dream like state.

That bastard was not going to tell him where he was allowed to be. If Akihito wanted to spend the day at the park, well that was where he was and he did not care what Asami would do to him later.

The wind in the trees made a symphony of music that allowed Akihito to relax further into his perch. Just as he was about to begin a dream a noise awoke him completely from his cat nap. The kitten's eyes snapped open at a voice, it yelled over the sound of human children that ran to and fro. His mother's shouts made him jump down to the cold ground again in search of her. Her voice came from a cluster of trees to the right of the place where Akihito shuffled in the dirt. The kitten ran toward the bushes where he voice emanated, against his own instincts.

As he turned the corner he heard his mother's voice start to make sense, "Aki-Akihi-AKIHITO run! NO, DON'T COME OVER HERE!"

Just as the words registered and the golden kitten began to back petal a human grasped his scruff roughly. Before Akihito could do more then gasp he was chucked into the back of van. He tried to jump back out the door but it closed and the only reward he got was a smushed nose.

He heard someone move behind him shift toward him. He turn around as fast as he could but too late. A human drove a needle into his side before he could react. Fear spiked through his body as a clear liquid was pushed into his tiny body. It felt as though the man had injected him with liquid ice. His eyelids began to feel as though they were made of lead. He needed to sleep. As Akihito descended into the darkness his only thought was of Asami, he had better come and rescue him soon.

*****AHH*****

**Sorry for taking longer then I said. I wrote this chapter in one day but then I read it and well to put it simply it was complete shit. I rewrote it and this was the result. Did it live up to your expectations? **

**Knighte:)**


	2. Neko's Day Out

**Here is the new chapter! Your welcome...I hope it is good. It took me forever to decided everything for this chapter but it also is set up for future chapters. I hope Akihito as a Neko is cute. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, you made me want to post this quickly.**

**Knighte:)**

Dreams riddled Akihito's mind, dreams of darkness, blood, and death. He struggled with in them, tried to yank himself from the dreams. Finally, with a snap like a rubber band, Akihito wrenched his head from the hard pillow it had been resting on. Under his unusually cold body was the horrible bit of a metal table. Akihito could feel his tail was almost crushed under his heavy body and that the kitten layed on his back with his underbelly exposed.

Finally, Akihito opened his eyes and glanced down. His paws, instead of being tiny with gold color fur they were longer, pale and furless. Before the panic could set in he looked further and saw that his hind paws were the same, pale and furless, like a human. Akihito tried to move his hand up closer in order to confirm his suspicions but he found that he could only move the appendage a few inches before a chain locked. Turns out Akihito's captors had had the forethought to bind the kitten to the metal table.

Suddenly he heard noise outside of his room and on instinct he bared his fangs and claws. It took a moment before he wondered why he still had his natural weapons. His k-9 teeth jutted out farther then human teeth allowing for his bites to draw blood much better then any human. His claws looked like normal human nails but they were longer, sharper, and harder then human nails. He knew, after gently feeling his nails with the skin of his palm, that he could use them like he always used his claws and they would not break.

Akihito now knew that somehow he had been transformed in a human. However his body being as equally as stubborn and prideful as his mind refused to give up his ears, tail, fangs, or claws. Using his cat hearing he could tell that two humans were talking in the hallway outside.

After a moment the door to the cold, dark room he was in opened. A man in a white lab coat stepped in amongst a halo of light. Darkness followed quickly when he shut the door behind him. Akihito had dropped his head back onto the white pillow and pretended he was still napping.

Footsteps approached the place where Akihito lay, almost completely defenseless. A voice penetrated the safe bubble of bliss that Akihito had built for himself, "I know that you are awake, kid."

Akihito slowly opened his eyes, fearing who this man that stood next to him. The man was staring down at a clipboard that housed a cluster of papers. Once he was that Akihito had opened his eyes he spoke again, "Good. Your body seems to be responding exactly as expected." His hand reached toward Akihito and pulled his bangs back, "You certainly are your mother's son."

Akihito could feel his anger build at the man's words, "Fuck you and all other humans. All of you have no idea who you are screwing with." He hissed out his words but did not expect his mouth to be spewing human language. The man in the lab coat smiled and replied back in a mocking tone, "So the kitten has a sharp tongue. Well that will be gone soon enough."

His tone only made the temper in Akihito flair up even farther. He wrestled with the chains that bound him to the cold table. The human made no move to stop his struggles and instead wrote things on one of the papers on his clipboard.

His hazel eyes, Akihito knew, would be showing fire that only one human understood completely but he couldn't stop the fiery emotions that tore through his body. After a few moments he stopped struggling and instead hissed loudly at the human.

A smile then broke across the man's face as he looked up from his clipboard to stare at Akihito. He tapped the pencil on the metal of the clipboard as he spoke, "We will have your mate brought here in a few days. I hope you understand what that means." A growl jumped from Akihito's throat at the humans words. The human continued, "Any questions?"

The growl died down as Akihito spat, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

A laugh broke the silence that followed Akihito's question, "Isn't it obvious? I made you into a human." He slowly stopped laughing and continued in a more serious tone, "You see, I have been attempting to change a cat into a human for many years now but the DNA between our two species are too different. It felt like I was trying to fit a triangle into a square hole. It was not working and it began to frustrate me." As the man spoke he placed the clipboard on the edge of the metal table, "Finally I found the solution. One day I took another cat, a pure breed foreign cat that I can not pronounce correctly but she turned out to have the perfect protein that allows for the combination." Akihito could not believe what he was hearing, "Once we found out that only that type of cat had the protein we knew we had to breed her in order to continue with the research. However," He said slightly angry, "She ran away with the kittens she had. We found her shortly after she escaped but all of the kittens were missing. We had assumed that all of them were dead but then you showed up." Another laugh burst forth from the crazy human, "Your mother led us right to you. Your golden coat is one of a kind, Akihito."

Moments ticked by as Akihito tried to grasp what the human had just told him. His mother, the mother that had supposedly abandoned him all that time ago, had been a science experiment and had been captured by the humans time and time again. Not only that but the humans had captured him and made him into a hybrid, a neko. The newly made neko did not understand what he was supposed to do with the information that he was given.

An idea popped into his head, one that under normal circumstances he never would have used. He made his voice sounded strong and defiant, "You didn't take into a account that someone will notice my absence." As the man jerked his head over to stare into his hazel eyes, he continued, "I have a master, and he will be pissy if he realizes I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

The man picked up his clipboard from the end of the table and stated in his cold voice, "Lying will not help you, kid." He turned away left quickly through the door he had entered. The metal rang true as the door shut. Just outside the door the scientist who had talked with him spoke to another human, demanding a blood sample from Akihito.

Suddenly a noise resounded through the room as the cuffs around Akihito's limbs snapped open and fell away. Fearing being trapped to the cold metal table again, Akihito jumped off the table as quickly as was possible. As he moved he noticed something on his cold body that now had no fur to protect him. clothes, like the ones that Asami wore but yet the furtherest things from them. He wore pure white baggy pants and a t-shirt that swished and rubbed against him as he stood up to his new full height.

A metal slot opened up in the bottom of the only door in the room. Through the slot came a tray with a glass of milk and small slab of bread with unidentifiable cheese. The sight of food made Akihito's stomach rumble uncontrollably. All reason left him as he devoured all food that hit his human hands. At first he was slightly clumsy and dropped the bread and cheese multiple times but hunger drove him to quickly master his new limbs. The moment he ate the food he regretted it, what if those crazy human scientists poisoned it? He sat down and waited for when the next human would enter. He stared at the door and almost feared when it would open next.

**Asami's POV**

*****AHH*****

The moment Akihito left his office with Kirishima Asami went back to work. Papers were signed, phone calls were made, and business got done as perfectly as the human could make it. It felt like no time at all before Asami stood up from his desk and took his coat from Kirishima's hands. He left his office and headed for home. As he approached the door to his penthouse he deliberated between a shower or going straight to bed with his golden kitten.

As he pondered both options he opened the door to his apartment. The entry was strangely empty and silent. The whole expansive space was dark as always but he could not see a single hair of his little Akihito. As he pulled off his shoes in the entry way he pulled out his phone and dialed Kirishima, "Kirishima." He said emotionlessly into the cellular device, "Find him."

He did not need to explain who he wanted to be found. Asami hung up his phone and found the shower to be much more appealing since he wanted to be awake when Akihito got brought back. He could almost taste the kitten's fear when he punished him.

*****AHH*****

All of his men had scoured Tokyo but could not find Akihito. By the third day Asami's anger had reached boiling point. His organization that could hunt down any enemy of his could not find one single cat. Asami sat in his office, trying to do paper work that Kirishima threw down on his desk. The only man who dared tell Asami to 'Sit the fuck down and work' would be his secretary.

As papers slowly began to fill up with black signatures, or in some cases red rejection stamps, Asami did not allow his mind to wander. He made sure to fill his waking mind with only numbers and letter that seemed to flow off the pages. A knocked sounded through the room. As Asami placed the last paper down, signed, he said in his impassive voice "Enter"

As his secretary came in he noticed a strange colored folder in the man's hands. He nodded at his secretary slightly and asked, "What have you brought for me, Kirishima?"

The man before Asami set down the folder on his desk and said, "The research facility in the west district that you own, Asami-sama." Again Asami nodded to allow for him to continue, "They have sent us the reports of their new research subject."

"Why have you brought this to my attention, Kirishima?" Asami was growing tired of being told useless information when the whole town was looking for Akihito. However, Asami made sure to keep his temper. He knew that Kirishima would not bring up something so trivial if it was not important.

His secretary bowed deeply and said in a respectful voice, "Sir, there is a picture enclosed that I believe you would be most interested in."

Asami turned the folder toward him and flipped it open. He froze when he saw the picture attached to the report enclosed. The picture was of a sleeping gold kitten that Asami knew all too well.

He grasped the picture in his fist and crushed it completely as he stood up. He fixed his cold eyes on his secretary that had not moved from where he stood a few feet from Asami. The yakuza kept the anger out of his voice as he said, "Get men together, we will get him back in thirty minutes."

*****AHH*****

**Akihito's POV **

After a few minutes of staring at the metal door of his cell he heard the hinges move. Another human stepped into the room, this one with strange green clothes. He pulled out a needle and smiled evilly. Akihito gasped in fear at the sight of the needle in the human's outstretched hand. That was until he heard the resounding sound of a gun shot.

Blood splattered on Akihito's face as the light from out in the hall made Akihito's eyes fade. He could not see what was going on but he knew it was bad. The human with the needle fell to the ground with blood pooling from a hole in his head.

A hulking figure moved into the doorway and blocked the light from Akihito's hurting eyes. Asami walked into the room, with Kirishima and Suoh at his flanks. Fear entered Akihito's body agian, Asami did not know who he was. What was he going to do?

Well shit

*****AHH*****


	3. A Neko's Bed Time

**Sorry guys, but I apparently did not explain to the newbies what a neko is. Neko means cat in Japanese but also it can mean a cat and human hybrid. Usually this hybrid is mostly human with cat ears and a tail.**

**:( sorry for the confusion.**

**Now, on to the story. Thank you all for your reviews for last chapter. This one should be pretty good. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW*FAVORITE*FOLLOW**

**Thanks,**

**Knighte:)**

*****AHH*****

The gun shot rang through Akihito's ears and made him press them flush against his head. Upon seeing Asami in the doorway of his cell Akihito almost ran over and leapt into his strong arms but when his hands moved he remembered what he was, what had happened. He quickly turned away from the man who he called his master and hid as far back in the room as he could. As he slid down the wall to the floor he noticed something uncomfortable on his neck.

He pulled on the object trying to choke him and he found the beautiful blue fabric of his makeshift collar. Somehow it had made its way back to his neck but in his human form it was too small. He pulled at the knot silently, he knew that Asami would recognize him with it on. The neko pulled it off and swiftly tied it around his wrist. Just as he managed to get it into place a voice sounded through the room, "Kid, Where is the gold kitten?"

Asami, the bastard, of course could not ask questions without sounding like a complete asshole. Akihito looked up to see gold eyes locked on his. Standing over him like some sort of god was Asami with his two aids at his flanks like always.

Fear coursed through him as he thought for a moment as how to answer, "I haven't seen a golden kitten before." His hands rose up to his head to feel that his hair covered his cat ears and he quickly tucked his tail into the back of his shirt. He knew that hiding would do little to help him but Akihito feared Asami kicking him out because he was human. The neko wanted to solve his problem and return to the yakuza as the kitten he loved.

Suoh stepped forward, seemingly unbidden, to pull Akihito to his feet. The bodyguard looked the boy up and down then stepped back behind Asami again. The yakuza smiled at Akihito as he said in an amused voice, "Oh, is that so?"

Quickly, Akihito nodded furiously at the older man. The smirk on Asami's face only got wider. Akihito took in Asami's demeanor, he had splashes of blood all over his three-piece suit that only had the jacket unbuttoned. His aids behind him were no better than their boss, blood all over their clothes and guns in their hands as though they thought little Akihito was a danger to their boss.

It was then that Akihito noticed a flash of silver as Asami raised his gun to point at the ceiling and fired. The resounding sound made Akihito jump in fright. His ears popped straight up at the loud sound and his tail quickly followed suit. he began to tremble in fear that his master would shoot at him for lying to him but instead of seeing anger he saw amusement in his golden eyes.

"That," Asami said in his annoying voice while he dropped his gun to his side, "Is a golden kitten, Akihito."

For a few frozen moment Akihito felt adrenaline slowly flood his veins and he put it too good use. He jumped for the only opening that he saw between the humans that stood between him and his freedom. Of course Asami saw right through his actions before he could even think it. Hands grabbed Akihito's waist gently and tugged him back into a strong, well muscled chest. He knew, upon capture, that it was pointless to struggle against Asami. Instead of fighting, Akihito went limp and made Asami hold him up.

Thinking fast, Akihito pretended to have lost consciousness. Asami was not fooled but he let it go, for now. He picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. The golden furred ears on Akihito's head flicked as Asami pulled him up gently. Asami could imagine how sensitive those ears could be but he decided to wait until they were home to test out his theory. Making sure to keep Akihito away from the edges of the doorway, Asami carried his kitten, no neko, into the hallway. The men standing in the hallway waiting for their boss to reappear were completely surprised at who Asami was carrying in his arms.

The boy he carried had silver blonde hair with pale skin that made him look almost like a girl. His eyes were closed as though he was sleeping but Asami could feel the fearful tremors quaking through the boy's body.

Asami ordered his men to withdraw and to make sure that all experiments were shut down, permanently. With skill, Asami pulled Akihito into the back of his limo. Kirishima and Suoh began to drive away as Asami situated Akihito so that his head was on the older man's lap. Carefully and gently, as to not frighten him, Asami began to stroke the skin around the cat ears on Akihito's head. A loud, sensual purr filled the car to the point that Kirishima and Suoh could hear it clear in the cab of the vehicle. Akihito nuzzled Asami's hand, demanding for him to caress his ears. However Asami was upset with Akihito for trying to escape so he pulled back his hand and said, in a quiet voice, "Here I thought you had already learned that you belong to me. It would appear you will need to be retrained, Akihito."

A shiver ran through Akihito's body and he could no longer keep his eyes shut. Hazel eyes met golden ones as Akihito looked up at Asami with undisguised lust. Akihito did not understand the feeling that shot through his body, all he did know was that he did not want it to end.

Without even realizing it, Akihito was taken up to the penthouse by Asami. The neko was so focused on the yakuza's golden eyes that he did not register that he was in the apartment until his back was laid on Asami's king size bed. The older man moved over Akihito so that he felt none of his weight but he was pinned to the silken sheets beneath him.

After what felt like an eternity Akihito felt his instincts shouting at him. For some reason Asami seemed to be the predator playing with his pray. Akihito hated the sudden reversal of roles. Fear worked its way into his mind and he began to struggle. A sensation suddenly startled the kitten into halt in his fighting. Asami had reached up and started nibbling on Akihito's ears. A mew eminated from Akihito as he tried to nuzzle Asami, why wouldn't he pet Akihito's ears? Asami suddenly pulled away and said in his authoritative voice, "Only good kittens get rewards."

The human then ripped the shirt off of Akihito and threw the tatters onto the floor. Asami moved down and took one of Akihito's nipples in his mouth and bit it roughly. Akihito gasped at the pain and pleasure that Asami's teeth brought him. Asami's hand tweaked the other nipple and made sure to bring equal pleasure to both. In no time at all both buds were hard and Akihito was gasping. Growing rock hard, Asami left Akihito's nipples and licked his way up to his kitten's neck. AKihito closed his eyes and tried to stop feeling the pleasure his master was bring him but his mind was slowly draining of all thought to Asami's alien caresses.

Finally, Asami claimed Akihito's lips in a rough kiss. The boy gasped in surprise and Asami thrust his tongue into his open mouth. Both of their tongues fought for dominance and while Akihito was distracted with the new sensations he did not notice Asami pull off his pants with the hands that used to be holding him down. Akihito did not wear boxers under the soft pants he was given and his erection pulled free almost into Asami's hand. The yakuza grabbed the boys throbbing member in his warm grasp and pumped it roughly. Akihito moaned lowly into Asami's mouth. The older man grabbed the twitching tail and gently rubbed it from base to tip. The kitten was close and knowing this Asami pulled his mouth away to see droll on the younger man's lips. Akihito's eyes were closed and he was twitching under Asami. Asami removed his hand from Akihito's member and the boy whined at the loss. Laughing inside, Asami said in a quite voice in Akihito's kitten ears, "Don't worry, I won't leave you like this."

Asami moved down and took the boy in his mouth. The boy's body want from twitching to full out thrashing. Grabbing his hips to keep him still, Asami hummed appreciatively. Akihito moaned loudly into the room and he came into Asami's mouth. He tasted like spice and Asami could not get enough of his kitten. As Akihito rode out his orgasm Asami wet his fingers and inserted them into the boys twitching hole. The fog that had wormed its way into Akihito's eyes disappeared at the sudden intrusion.

Ears jumping to attention, Akihito yelled out, "What are you doing?" The boy pulled back and Asami allowed him to get up off of his king size bed and run to the bathroom, yelling, "You humans need to learn to keep your paws to yourself." When the door shut behind him Asami could not help laughing. He would not push the kitten into sex that night but later would a whole other story.

Sitting against the door, Akihito curled up in the fetal position. For a few seconds there he had felt the compulsion to mate but the only creature in the room was his male master. He could not mount a male. Akihito forced himself to calm down and breathe. He smelled cigerette smoke from the other room and he knew that Asami was smoking.

Knowing that his human was distracted he creeped out of the bedroom as quickly as his new human feet would allow. He stepped into the living room and laid down on the ground. He felt like someone had headbutted his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Everything in the room that he had pretty much lived in for so long looked exactly like he had left it but suddenly everything was horribly smaller than before. He laid next to the couch on the floor but he wished he could curl up and hide under the couch. Tucking his tail around his body and placing it on his nose, he closed his eyes and hoped that everything would be okay in the morning.

*****AHH*****

Slowly, Akihito opened his eyes and yawned loudly at the sun that had invaded his vision. He sat up and realized that he was back in the bedroom, on Asami's expansive bed. The older man was laying next to him and appeared to be sleeping. The kitten was frightened for a moment that he was awake and angry at him but Asami seemed to be asleep. His ears twitched when he heard his master's deep breathing. Feeling content, Akihito laid back down next to the human and nuzzled Asami's neck gently. He rubbed his ears on the human's skin as though it was his hands and imagined for a moment that Asami was not going to kick him out any moment.

Keeping his eyes closed, Asami made sure that his kitten did not notice that he was awake. When cat ears were rubbing against his neck though he could not help reaching out and grabbed the younger man's hips and pulling him flush against his bigger body. A small yip emanated from the boy as he tried to struggle against Asami's hold.

Find out quickly that it was useless to struggle against Asami, Akihito mewed quietly and settled against his side. Looking over at the bedside clock, Asami knew he would have to get up soon. Shifting the kitten away after a long sigh, Asami went over to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time the yakuza was done and ready he went into the kitchen to look for his missing kitten. He had expected the young boy to remain in bed but he was playing with the refrigerator door, opening and closing it. When he heard Asami approach however he stepped away and his ears were suddenly erect. Akihito refused to back down so he finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind, "What are you going to do with me, Asami?"

The yakuza before him smiled devilishly and said in his most amused voice, "Well-"

*****AHH*****

**Author's Note**

**I know you guys are probably a little mad at me for taking so long with this chapter but I also told you guys that all smex scenes had to be checked by my friend and well she went on vacation. Sorry, I am so sorry. I did however get to write some hellsing that I had been think about so maybe its not a total wash.**

**Tell me what you think but if you have some recommendations feel free to PM me and I will message back as quick as I can.**

**REVIEW**

**please,**

**Knighte:)**


	4. Shopping, Neko Style

**Okay guys I feel like a parent having to explain this but Fanfictions are supposed to be fun and an expression of ones ideas for others to see. However when I read reviews and feel like I have to defend myself it makes me want to yell. I would like to settle this once and for all. **

**Neko does mean cat in Japanese, no one is denying that. However when that word is used in that context it means a cat and human hybrid. Another example that everyone might have heard before is Otaku. When used in America it literally means 'Anime Nerd' but in Japanese it means a person obsessed. **

**Anyone not get it feel free to PM me so we can have a nice long chat about it. **

**Again, everyone please understand that this is supposed to be fun for everyone, respect people. **

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, they make me write faster. **

**Knighte:)**

***AHH***

"Well I guess we are going to find out. I must get to work." With that Asami left the penthouse.

The living room felt so uninviting without Asami around and Akihito felt as though the couch was going to suddenly swallow him whole. Asami had gone to work early and left Akihito home alone. Of course he warned the Neko to 'not cause any mischief' but Akihito did not feel right about the situation. The front door had been locked, leaving Akihito trapped in the penthouse. Nothing felt right, normally Asami would have insisted that Akihito come with him to the office. Having his master ditch him in the apartment angered the kitten but for some strange reason he also wanted to cry.

Tears tried to betray him but he shoved them back roughly. He refused to let the bastard be the reason he cried, he refused. Looking at the entry way from where he sat on the couch he remembered something he had seen on a video box before. Some human had unlocked a door without the metal key before. They used wires or something but he wondered if he could figure out how to do it.

With a new goal in mind he looked around the penthouse for something that could teach him how to unlock the damn door. Frustration began to drive him to want to build when he suddenly found something in Asami's personal study. Sitting at a desk he never could have reached in his cat form, was a laptop that he knew a little about. When he had been wandering the business district humans had been talking about researching things using computers or laptops. They would say 'Google it.'

He switched on the computer by pressing a horde of buttons. Not knowing which to push but then he noticed one that was bigger than the others. He pressed the button and the whole thing lit up. As he waited for the laptop to do its morning stretches and be ready he tapped his claws on the table. The metal beast groaned and Akihito came to the realization that it did not like being awoken. Staring at the glowing screen he saw a desktop that the Neko recognized from all the stores he had looked into. The places and pictures one could click on using a small device called a mouse, the name made he smile at the irony of a cat using a mouse.

Akihito twitched his tail gently as he shifted the mouse to click on an icon that looked like a flaming fox with its tail twirled around in a circle. Another things showed up on the screen and he saw a place to type in. Smiling at his genius, the kitten typed slowly. He knew the human characters that they wrote with so he knew what he wanted to type but it took him a whole five minutes to put them in right order. He typed out, 'how to unlock door without key.'

A multitude of things popped up but Akihito noticed a video at the top that said in bold letters _picking locks for idiots. _He found this promising and clicked on it. The video showed him the mechanics on how to pick the lock using what they called paperclips and hairpins. After about fifteen minutes of watching a person unlock the same door over and over he understood the principle and decided to test it out. He left the laptop beast humming behind him and almost went to the front door to test it out but thought better of it. What if those dark suited humans that Asami kept around were out there to make sure he did not go anywhere? Instead he locked Asami's bedroom door and carefully lengthened his claws. He did not know where to find paperclips or hairpins but he did know that his claws should work in the same manner.

After a few minutes he could feel the locks and, what did they call it? tumblers? Turning his claw at just the right time the lock clicked and he fell through the door dramatically. Okay maybe leaning against the door while unlocking it was not too smart. He got up in a huff with his ears perked up in embarrassment. He locked and closed the door and began again.

Fifteen successful tries later Akihito decides that he could now attempt the front door without acting like a total idiot but then he looked at the clothes he was wearing and thought better. He only had on pants, no shirt, no socks, and no shoes. Humans outside would think him odd if he went out without his fur on. He ran into the bedroom and saw the doors that led to where Asami hid his clothes. Opening the doors all he saw were high class suits, in all different styles and colors. He almost passed out from seeing so many suits in one place. He riffled though them, hoping to see something that would look more human than what his master wore. At the bottom of the closet in the corner he found a box labeled, _Kou. _ Upon opening the box he found clothes that would look normal on the streets of his city. The jeans he found were nothing special but they were almost brand new. under the jeans he found what looked like shorts but they were labeled boxers. He had heard humans say that people wore underwear under pants and the males wore boxers. He quickly switched out the pants he was given by the creepy scientist for the boxers and jeans. He found a t-shirt that was black and red and another that was white and gray. He thought the black and red went well with his fur where as the white and gray would clash. He put on the shirt and smiled. Standing up he glanced in the mirror that Asami had in the bedroom.

Even Akihito had to admit that he looked completely human, well almost. His ears and tail were sticking out. After thinking for a moment Akihito pulled out a baseball cap he had also found stashed in the box and put it one. He then tucked his tail uncomfortably into his pants. Now looking in the mirror Akihito could see nothing different from him and the other humans out on the street.

Feeling much better Akihito threw the discarded pants on Asami's bed and ran for the door. Being as silent as was possible, Akihito crammed a claw into the lock and began to pick it. It only took moments before the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal an empty hallway. After ensuring that no one was going to stop him, Akihito ran for the elevator. Controlling the human contraption was much easier when he could actually reach the buttons.

In the lobby he walked though the door by blending in to the crowd. As he stepped into the sunlight he noticed just how much smaller the buildings looked now. Huge glass buildings that used to overshadow a small golden kitten now looked smaller and less imposing as the Neko looked up at the sky. Akihito was free and now he could explore his city as only a human could. He took off down the sidewalk with a spring in his step, not noticing a shadow that followed his every step.

*****AHH*****

Standing in the middle of warehouse that was covered in blood, Asami pulled out his phone when it began to vibrate. One of his men had texted him that Akihito had escaped the penthouse and was wandering around outside. The older man smiled at the thought of the expressions his boy would be making at seeing the city in a new light. The first time Asami had seen his golden kitten in his new human form he almost attacked him right there. As a kitten his attitude had intrigued Asami and made him want to tame the wild cat. Finding out that now he could train Akihito to do more than eat food he gave him made him hard just from the thought. Of course he had already decided that he would not force the boy. He would make the boy beg for Asami to take him.

Hearing someone say his name, Asami turned around to see Kirishima and Suoh disposing of the body that Asami had shot not moments before. They had managed to get their hands on one of the men that had captured Akihito and Asami wanted information on the experiments. After torturing the man for the information that he wanted he gave him a quick death. The man had told them of another warehouse that housed all the records for the experiments that Akihito had been a part of.

Looking into what had happened to Akihito was Asami top priority and he needed the kitten to not know about it. Know him Akihito would shout at him to stay out of his business but Asami would refuse and the younger man would pout. Even as a kitten Akihito was an open book to Asami. He texted back to the man he had following Akihtio.

_Where is he? _

It only took a moment but his man responded with a simple,

_Business District, Sir._

Asami smirked at this and asked,

_What could he be doing there? _

_Window shopping, Asami-sama. Annoying shop keepers would be accurate though, sir. _

_Very well. Do not lose him. _

_yes, Asami-sama._

The smirk on Asami's face only widened as he imagined Akihito walking in and out of shops and causing annoyance among all the shop owners and the people who worked there. The kitten might be asking questions non stop or knocking stuff to the ground. The possibilities were endless. He turned away from the blood bath before him and left the warehouse. Asami knew he would find what Akihito was doing amusing. He came to the decision he would personally pick up his kitten and teach him to not wander off when he told him to stay inside.

*****AHH*****

Glancing from side to side Akihito wondered which building he should go into next. Normally as a stray cat one would avoid stores because you could get caught and killed but in his new human form he could pretend to shop. He skipped into a normal department store that seemed to have everything. Inside were people dressed just like Akihito was and he felt like he could blend in very well. Slowly, he glided down the isles one by one. He decided not to touch anything until he had seen everything. After making it back from where he started he walked up to the pop section. He lifted a two-liter carefully in his hand and shook it, listening to something fiz inside. Wanting to know what was making that sound he turned the cap. The moment the liquid was exposed to air it nearly exploded.

The next thing Akihito knew he had a foam beard and humans were staring at him like he was completely stupid. Blushing from embarrassment he put the bottle back where he got it and ran to the next isle. Deciding that food was not the best thing to play around with, Akihito dried his face off using his t-shirt and quickly went to another section of the store he had wanted to visit, the clothing isle. Every shade of every type of clothing was there. Pants of the short and long variety. They were in all colors and patterns, some were bright pink and lepard print. Akihito did not know who would wear such ostentatious pants but he thought they were interesting to see.

He pulled some shirts apart to see what human words were printed on the front. He knew that some of the shirts were meant to have jokes on the front but none of them made any sense to him. Becoming quickly bored with the text on the shirt he decided to feel the fabrics and try to find the softest material in the store. The shirts were made of softer material than the pants but the pants could probably last longer. Finally he found a shirt that he actually liked. It was pure black, short sleeve, and it was really soft. He seriously thought about stealing it but quickly thought better of it. Humans had more strict laws than cats did and the last thing he needed to do was annoy his master when he had already disobeyed him by leaving the apartment.

Putting the shirt back quietly he moved on to the electronic section. He knew everything here was fragile and should not be knocked to the ground. He had once knocked a TV to the ground when he was a tiny kitten. The store clerk had chased him with a broom, shouting about breaking things and going to hell. Being extra careful not to bump into anything, Akihito glanced around to find anything of interest. Some of the game consoles that were demoing had him playing for a few minutes but some kids were standing there and he noticed that humans had noticed him. Not wanting them to know he was not really human he ran off through the isles in an attempt to once again blend in.

Turning a corner he saw a screen of a laptop that looked akin to the one in Asami's office but the thing on the screen made him stare for a good minute before he could grab a humans arm. He pulled the store clerk to a stop. The middle aged woman turned to him sharply but forced a smile as she asked the confused kitten, "Can I help you, Sir?"

Pointing at the screen, Akihito said in a breathless voice, "What is that?"

She turned to look at the computer and said in a monotone voice, not glancing in Akihito's eyes as she spoke, "That is a slideshow of picture taken by a Nikon D7000. It is for sale at the counter if you wish to know more." She pulled her arm loose from Akihito's grip and walked away.

He stared at the photos as they changed and Akihito could see beauty in all of them. A sunset over Tokyo Bay, a little girl laughing as she played at the beach, a bird in flight. All the photographs were beautiful and Akihito wondered if he could take pictures like those one day. He then checked himself, his human form may only be temperary.

Feeling slightly disappointed, Akihito turned away from the slideshow he had been watching for the better part of a half hour to see three men in dark suits standing right behind him. Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh were standing not three feet away from Akihito and were watching him as though he was the slideshow. Asami smirked and said in his confident voice that demanded obedience, "Come, Akihito. We are going home."

Knowing that if he fought he would only cause more trouble for himself, Akihito trailed behind his master with his head drooped low. Asami reached the BMW before Akihito and opened the door for the younger man. No one made a sound as the kitten shuffled into the car silently. Asami got in and shut the door without a word. As the car began to move the older man was the first to break the silence, "Were you enjoying yourself Akihito?" The prideful kitten merely shrugged and stared out the window as the city flew by.

By the time they had reached the penthouse and gotten though the door Akihito was shaking. He did not know from what however. It could have been from fear because he knew he was going to be punished but it also felt like excitement. Was he excited because Asami had come and pick him up? The confused kitten had no idea.

As soon as the pent house door closed Akihito was thrown against the wall by a weight that he knew all to well. Asami's big hand pushed the hat Akihito still had on his head down to the floor in one swipe. As it flumped on the ground Asami attached his lips to Akihitos. Not having any idea how to react, Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck to get a better grip and ensure that he would not fall over.

When Asami finally pulled back to stare into hazel eyes he licked his lip and said in a soft voice, "How should we punish our bad boy here?" Akihito's eyes widened and suddenly felt fear travel the length of his body. What was Asami going to do to him?

*****AHH*****

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, again thank you all for your reviews. While I was working on this I kept trying to intergrate all my ideas into this one chapter and this is what happened. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you are reading this I need a good unisex name. I have another OOC character and I think you guys should help me with the name. If you want to help me out tell me names you like and I will pick between the ones I like. :)**

**REVIEW*FAVORITE*FOLLOW**

**Thank you,**

**Knighte:)**


	5. The Pudding After

A shiver traveled down Akihito's body as hazel eyes met golden ones. Asami smirked at the kitten's expression, "How should you be punished, Akihito?" The younger man almost dropped his head in shame that he had disobeyed his master but his pride stopped him. He pulled his arms back from Asami's neck and grabbed the man's tie in a tight grip, "What are you talking about you bastard? You have no business doing anything to me, I don't belong to you."

The smirk on Asami's face grew and suddenly the older man's lips were on Akihito's once again. The older man's wet tongue licked Akihito's lips, asking for entrance, but the younger boy refused to open his mouth and instead tried to push Asami away. His effort was futile and while he was distracted and off balance a hand moved to his ruffled ears and gently caressed them. A gasp escaped Akihito's lips and Asami made sure to make full use of the opening. The wet appendage slid between Akihito's lips and explored the younger man's hot cavern. The hands that were pushing Asami away suddenly went almost limp and clutched the older man closer to Akihito's slender body.

After only a little bit of coaxing, Akihito and Asami's tongues fought for dominance. Asami ended up winning and continued to kiss Akihito breathless. Asami left Akihito's lips and moved down to suck on the younger man's neck. Not being able to breath or think correctly, Akihito leaned into Asami and tipped his head to give the man better access. Feeling Akihito moving, Asami tightened his hold on the slim hips and halted Akihito's movements. Akihito whimpered at the grip Asami had and the older man only responded with his trade mark smirk before giving a rather painful bite to Akihito's neck.

Asami lifted the boy up to have better access and suddenly Akihito realized he could fall. Out of instinct Akihito clung to the only grounding rod that he could feel in his narrow world. He wrapped his legs around Asami's hips and his arms naturally fit around the older man's neck.

With this new position Asami nipped and sucked on Akihito's neck. Suddenly something wrapped around Asami's wrist and when the human looked down he saw a golden tail trembling as it clung to his arm. With a small laugh he looked back at Akihito who had his eyes shut, "Looks like your a little eager, Akihito." The wall that Akihito was leaning against suddenly disappeared and Akihito feared falling. However, Asami moved both of his hands to cup Akihito's ass and kneaded it gently. Another moan escaped the younger man's mouth and Akihito lost all sense of location. It seemed like no time at all and Asami was laying him gently down on the silken sheets of his bed.

Somewhere between the entryway and the bedroom Asami had managed to get Akihito's shirt off. Laying without a shirt under Asami as the human continued to suck on his neck made Akihito grow even harder. His breath hitched when Asami tweaked one of Akihito's nipples. The boy writhed under the man's attentions to his lewd body. The human's masterful hands had ways of coaxing out lust.

Coming to a decision, Asami moved his mouth down Akihito's pale body and took a nipple in his mouth. As he gave attention to both of Akihito's nipples he shoved his hand down the boy's pants to pump his erection in long, slow strokes. Akihito arched his back to give Asami better access but the older man pulled back. Akihito had been close but Asami pulled back at just the right time to pull him back from the edge. The kitten whimpered at the loss and this only caused Asami to laugh quietly. Akihito decided that begging was the only way to get release, "p-please," Was the only word he got out before he was reduced to whimpering again from the uncomfortable feeling of his erection in his tight jeans.

To answer Akihito's plea Asami pulled off the jeans swiftly and began to once again pump the boys erection. However he kept his pace slow in order to keep the boy from reaching his climax. Asami gently prodded Akihito's lips open with his finger and made the boy suck on them. Once they were sufficiently wet Asami pulled them out of Akihito's mouth and replaced them with his own tongue.

The younger man did not mind the sudden intrusion and returned the favor by intertwining his own tongue with Asami's. While Akihito was distracted, Asami took a lubricated finger and slowly inserted it into Akihito's twitching hole. The boy moaned and shifted under Asami as once again Akihito's tail attached itself to the man's wrist, almost as if it was trying to stop the motion. Asami grabbed the boys hips to halt his movement and said, "Relax, Akihito." Upon hearing Asami's voice Akihito relaxed and tried to stop the pain that he could feel building in his ass. Asami continued to plunder Akihito mouth and gave the boy no time to adjust.

Within moments Asami added another finger and began to pump and scissor Akihito gently. Two fingers grew swiftly to three and Akihito was soon a moaning mess beneath Asami. Sensing Akihito's need for release Asami hooked a finger in just the right spot and Akihito yelled out as he climaxed. The cum splattered on Akihito's stomach and pooled there.

It took a few minutes for Akihito's breathing to slow. As Akihito was relishing in the after glow of his orgasm Asami flipped him over so that his stomach was on the warm sheets and his ass was in the air. Asami removed his fingers and Akihito whimpered the loss. Smirking at the noises that his kitten made, Asami placed the blunt head of his cock to Akihito's ass. Akihito, noticing that something was not right, tried to weakly struggle and speak despite his lack of breath, "N-no."

Ignoring Akihito completely, Asami leaned forward and spoke right next to the younger man's ear, "You are not going anywhere, Akihito. You belong to me." Asami thrust forward, hard and fast, sheathing himself in Akihito completely. To Akihito it felt as though he was suddenly being split into two but he could only gasp in pain. Asami stayed still to give Akihito time to adjust. He knew that Akihito was ready when the younger man looked over his shoulder to stare into golden eyes with unbridled lust glazed over hazel eyes. No longer able to restrain himself, Asami pulled out a few inches and slammed back in hard.

Another gasp of pain escaped Akihito's lips but it was also coated in pleasure. Asami pounded in and out without restraint. The poor kitten could do little more than hold on for the ride, and what a ride it was.

***AHH***

It took three days for Akihito to get out of bed again. He kept thinking to himself, why would another male mount him? It made no sense to AKihito at all. He however made himself not dwell on it too much, after all Asami was impossible to understand. The real reason he did not leave the bed was because every time he moved pain would shoot up his spine. The pain had him bed ridden and bored out of his mind. Asami would come home late, shower and sleep right next to Akihito. By the third day the pain was bearable and the neko was able to get out of bed. Tail twitching in anticipation, Akihito got out of bed as Asami took his morning shower before work.

Akihito snuck to the kitchen and found something that he recognized in the cabinets. Inside of the wooden cabinet was a cup of pudding and a canister of whip cream. He smiled and decided that he would eat some sweets for breakfast. He sat on the counter in the kitchen and ate the pudding with whip cream on top. The taste made Akihito moan. He did not notice Asami had entered the kitchen until his deep voice said, "What has you moaning this early in the morning, Akihito."

Licking some pudding off of his lips, Akihito looked at Asami and tried to smile warmly. Asami had on his usual suit with his hair slicked back like always. In fact, thinking back, Akihito could not remember a moment when Asami's hair was not perfect. Except for the night that... Deciding quickly to avoid any thoughts down that path, Akihito threw the now empty pudding cup and it landed in the trash can. Then he lightly jumped down from the counter to land on the balls of his feet. The linoleum was not as slippery now that he was human but he was still weary of it. It was as the air fluttered around Akihito that he noticed he was only wearing boxers. Without his thick fur the air seemed to cut his skin with bitter water molecules that froze the small hairs on his exposed skin.

A shiver quaked the small neko's body, his ears twitched and he looked at Asami wearily. The older man just pulled out a cigarette and lit it. As he took a drag he spoke in his deep, sensual voice, "The only thing that should have you moaning is me." Asami pulled the cancer stick out of his mouth only to replace it with a struggling kitten's rough tongue. As he drew the younger man's tongue in his mouth roughly Asami pulled the kitten against his chest gently. Instead of trying to pull away like Akihito normally would have done, the younger man pulled on Asami's jacket and pressed himself flush against his new found lover. The kitten knew the difference between preditor and prey and right now he was the human's prey. The normal fight or flight instinct kicked in and he decided fight, and the best way to do that was to fight fire with fire. Pushing as much passion into the kiss as was possible, Akihito locked tongues with Asami as a willing partner. Feeling warmth build in the pit of his stomach, he almost feared stopping and being consumed by the flickering flames that burned within. However suddenly three knocks on the door made Akihito jump and break the deep kiss.

Smirking like the bastard he was, Asami just told the person at the door to enter. Akihito tried to pull out of the older man's embrace but of course Asami's grip was too tight for him to succeed. The door opened and shut quietly and Kirishima walked into the kitchen with a folder. The secritary did not look phased by the position he caught his boss and the boy in. He just nodded his head to Asami and awaited further orders.

Asami picked up Akihito before the kitten could do more then look at the man who had entered the penthouse and walked into the living room. Akihito kicked and squirmed but to no avail. Not being able to break free from Asami's grasp, Asami sat on the couch and shifted Akihito onto his lap. The kitten struggled against Asami's arms that held him to his lap. "Let me go you bastard. I can sit by myself." Akihito shouted but no one paid him any mind. After a moment Akihito stopped struggling and pouted. Kirishima stepped in front of Asami and looked at his boss in question. Of course, being the yakuza he was, Asami said, "Give me the information, Kirishima."

The secretary bowed his head respectfully to his boss and ignored the small captive feline audience, "It would appear that the experiment's purpose was to combine human and feline DNA but for years it has been a complete failure. For some unknown reason the two different DNAs would not combine no matter when they attempted. A few years ago however, the scientists came to possess a rare type of cat with strange DNA."

Keeping his gaze even when staring at his boss, Kirishima continued, "The type of cat they found had DNA proteins that allow for the human DNA to combine to the feline DNA safely." Kirishima flipped through the folder swiftly, "It would appear that there was only one female left of this species so they bred her. The records indicate that her litter consisted of six kitten, and the runt was the only one to survive beyond the first two weeks."

His tail bristled and Akihito began to struggle with new vigor, "I may be a runt but I can still kick your ass!" His fighting instincts were telling him to not allow Kirishima to know the full extent of his weaknesses. To show weakness was to lose every single time. Asami of course redoubled his grip and did not allow Akihito to get so much as an inch away. When it was apparent that his kitten was not going to calm down soon Asami gently began to rub the boy's side gently. This slowly allowed Akihito to relax and soon he was leaning into Asami's warm caresses.

As Akihito began to calm down he realized why Asami and Kirishima were talking about these things. Asami wanted to share the information with him but did not want to be forth coming about it, prideful bastard.

A tail swished through the air and Akihito's head fell against Asami's chest as the kitten fell into a doze. Knowing that show and tell was over, Asami nodded to Kirishima. "Sir, We noticed some encrypted files in one of the main interfaces at the lab. We know that the data in the files are about this experiment but we have so far been unable to read them." Asami nodded and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

As Kirishima left Asami did not have to worry that the work would get done but while that was happening Asami could indulge in his fiery kitten a little longer.

*****AHH*****

**Knighte here everybody. The next chapter as I promised. I know it took me a little longer than normal but again with the smex scenes and checking that they flow correctly. Thank you all for you wonderful reviews, keep them coming because they help me and convince me to write faster for you guys. **

**REVIEW*FAVORITE*FOLLOW**

**If you think this story is worthy...**

**Thank you all so much, **

**Knighte:)**


	6. Neko's New Camera

**Hey everyone, Its Knighte here again. I know this seemed to take forever and I sincerly apologize. I just started a new job that is very tiring and has really long shifts. I love my new job but it does take from my writing. **

**For those that did not see I posted another Finder fic. Take a look and tell me what you guys think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters but I do own the plot. **

**Thank you all for the beautiful reviews and I really hope you guys will tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Knighte:)**

*****AHH*****

The next couple of days were a blur. Akihito was not allowed out of the pent house because of the 'shopping incident.' The neko wore the same clothes that he found in Asami's closet, they were getting dirty and had begun to smell to him. Asami could not seem to smell it though so he put it up to his sensitive nose being horribly sensitive. One of those days he went to search for more clothes in Asami's closet and he was surprised to find almost everything rearranged. On one side of the walk in closet were all of Asami's suits, ties, and other formal wear but the other side housed more normal, every day clothes. Jean, T-shirts, and jackets as far as the eye could see. The kitten stared in awe of seeing more clothes in Asami's closet then he had seen at the store the other day. Smiling widely, Akihito stripped down and threw on all new clothes. He chose jeans that hugged his legs, a pure black shirt and a red over shirt. For some odd reason Akihito had a feeling that today was going to be special and he wanted to be all clean and ready for it.

Finally ready to leave the bedroom, Akihito walked quickly into the kitchen and got a big cup of milk. He found that even in a human form he still loved milk but now he had a passion for sweets as well. As he tipped the glass back and the cool liquid flowed down his throat Akihito noticed something white glinting in the morning sun. Stopping in the middle of drinking his daily glass of milk, he turned and walked over to the counter to see a bag sitting on top of pristine white paper.

Akihito stared at the two objects for a few minutes, those did not belong in the kitchen. His hand carefully lifted the bag up to pull the paper out from underneath it. Unfolding the paper with shaky hands, Akihito began to read it.

_Kitten,_

_I hope you did not sleep in too much you lazy cat. You may go out today but be mindful of where you go because your radius is still in affect. Behave Akihito. You will be home before the sun sets or you will be punished. I expect you to be waiting in bed for me tonight._

_Asami_

_PS: The bag on the counter is yours, do with it as you will._

Narrowing his eyes at the small neat writing, Akihito growled at being treated like a small, misbehaving child. However as he glanced at the last words again, curiosity overrode his anger and he put down the paper to focus on the black bag. The bag was small with many little pockets that could hold so many different objects. Akihito slowly unzipped the biggest pocket and as he pulled the handle back the high quality fibers reveled a object that he had see before. From the stomach of the fabric beast before him, Akihito pulled out a Nikon D700. The lens glinted in the light as Akihito stared at it with reverence. The camera appeared to be brand new and the neko suddenly had an urge to take as many photos as was possible. Akihito wanted to take pictures like the ones he saw on the computer that day.

Sitting down at the counter, Akihito read through the manual that was tucked into the bottom of his black camera bag. He hung on its every word and slowly began to understand all the buttons and features. As he learned the sun moved overhead. Hours passed but by the time Akihito was ready to take pictures of the town he loved he was confident that the pictures would be good.

Holding the camera in his hand, Akihito thought of all the places he had been to as a kitten. He ended up going to the alleyway where he waited for his mother to return and took pictures of it. The stills of the alleyway itself looked forlorn and lonely but the light gave it a sense of hope. After that Akihito went all around town to all the places he had ever been to; rooftops, alleyways, store fronts, and so much more. The last shot he got was one of the end of an alleyway looking out into a crowd of people bustling to and fro on their own way. Akihito layed down to get the shot from the point of view he would have had had he still been a kitten. As he looked at the photo he smiled to himself, maybe being human was not as bad as he once thought if he could do something like this.

As the neko returned his camera into its bag and shifted into a crouching position he heard a sound that he wished he would never hear again. A loud snarl made his head whip around to stare eye to eye with a huge dog. The dog must have been a good hundred pounds with drool dripping from its mouth. Fear spiked through Akihito as he lept away from the dog into the crowd of people. Of course the mutt followed in pursuit, barking as loud as it could in its attempt to catch the fleeing neko.

People moved out of Akihito's way as he ran at full pelt away from the dog that seemed to be right on his heels. He had to force his ears to not stand on end as he tried to stay one step ahead of the mongrel. Air seemed to be trying to force itself from Akihito's body but the dog would not let him rest so he pressed on. None of the humans helped him so Akihito jumped into traffic, weaving between cars like the lithe cat he was, and slipped into the crowd on the other side of the street.

Just as the dog was about to catch Akihito a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and stopped him in his tracks. Choking slightly from the strangle hold the hand had on his shirt, Akihito didn't try to move and instead waited for the dog to bite down on him. However a male human suddenly stepped over and kicked the huge dog in the face before it could make contact with Akihito. The huge dog whimpered and ran away with its tail between its legs. The man before him snorted at the retreating dog, "Stupid mutt, chasing a kid around." The human then turned his eyes to look directly at Akihito, "Are you okay?" Feeling slightly overwhelmed at what just happened Akihito just nodded slowly. The human looked over Akihito's shoulder and said in a loud voice, "Kou let him go. Your choking him."

The hand holding his shirt collar released him almost immediatly. Akihito slumped to the ground and sat on the ground for a moment to catch his breath. Another voice from behind him said quickly, "Oh sorry kid. You don't think I killed him do you Takato?"

The human that had kicked the dog, Takato the kitten summerized, said in a voice that hardly discuised his laughter, "No Kou, He is still breathing." The human that had been holding Akihito still suddenly came into view as he said, "Wow, sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Takato smaked Kou's arm lightly and said in a fake stern voice, "I already asked him that Kou." As Kou rubbed his arm almost sheepishly he responded with a small, "But it doesn't hurt to ask again, does it?"

Takato stuck his hand out for Akihito's. As the kitten took the offered hand and allowed the human to pull him to his feet, Takato said in a friendly tone, "My name is Takato and that weirdo that almost killed you is Kou." Akihito smiled widely at the humans that seemed to be genuinely nice to him despite everything that had just happened. As Takato released Akihito's shaking hand Kou spoke up from behind Takato's shoulder, "Whats your name?"

Thinking fast, Akihito quickly had to come up with a whole name or else these humans would know that he was not like them. He thought of Takato's name and just decided to mix his around and see how it ended up. Akihito tried to keep his tone light and friendly but failed to keep a small shake out of it, "Takaba. Takaba Akihito. Thanks for savin' me back there." The smile on both of the human's faces widened. Kou stepped forward and clamped a hand gently on Akihito's shoulder, "Well at least you can speak. Now we can rule out you dyin'."

The trio of men laughed softly at what had seemed to be Akihito's impending death. Kou talked while laughing, making it hard to understand by Akihito made due, "If you had died I don't know what we would have done..." As Kou continued to speak the neko noticed something that set off red flags in his mind, two men in black suits looking two and fro through the crowd of people. Looking around at where the dog had chased him to, Akihito realized that he was two streets out of his radius. Asami was going to kill him once his men found him and dragged his tail back to the penthouse. The frightened kitten ducked slightly so that Kou's body hid him from the two men's seeking gaze.

The two humans quickly noticed their new friend's strange behavior. Kou raised an eyebrow, "Whats wrong, Akihito-san?"

Thinking of what he should tell the curious humans, he decided that being as close to the truth as was possible would be for the best, "Well," Akihito said while shifting lower as the suited men got closer to where he stood, "My ma...Lover is very possessive. They sometimes send out men to watch me and drag me back when I am in places that I am not supposed to be."

Kou and Takato suddenly seemed so strange to Akihito as they nodded knowing, "Girlfriends can be crazy." The two of them said together. Takato looked over his shoulder and seemed to finally noticed the black clad men that were searching for their new friend. Turning back around to look into Akihito's hazel eyes, Takato said in a serious voice, "Lets head into that cafe until they leave the area." Kou turned Akihito around and guided him toward the half moon cafe. As the gentle human hands pushed his shoulders Akihito decided to express his gratitude, "Thank you for helping me." He said as formally as was possible. Kou said quickly, almost as though he did not even have to think about his answer, "No problem, Akihito. We men have to stick together."

The three new friends picked a table as close to the back as was possible and ordered drinks. When the neko told Kou and Takato that he had no money to get anything they decided to treat him. It took Akihito a whole five minutes to find something he wanted. In the end he got a vanilla and honey milkshake. As the annoyed waitress went to get their drinks Akihito tried his best not to fidget in anticipation.

Black and white suits traveled past the cafe without going in and a breath that Akihito did not know he was holding flowed out his mouth quietly. For now the kitten was safe but Asami would still punish him later that night. Kou unfolded a napkin and asked Akihito in a conversation tone, "so Aki, if I may call you that, how old are you? You look a little young to have a clingy girlfriend like that." These humans must have been test him because once more he had to try and think on his feet. Deciding to try and pick an age that would allow him to do many things in the human world he tried to respond in the same tone Kou had, "23. I guess those type of lovers are everywhere."

As the two humans laughed he pulled his camera bag to the table and looked inside to see if his camera was still in working order. "Wow, your a photographer?" Takato asked with a huge surprised face as he stared at the golden haired man. He reached across the table to touch Akihito's camera bag, "Can I see your photos?"

Come to find out his new friends loved photography and they helped him understand some things he had been unsure of. Such as he now knew where he could get a job that only required him to go around and get pictures of different things. Listening to his new friends talk for over an hour, Akihito sipped his delicious drink and smiled all the while. For that short amount of time Akihito felt as though he was not a human or a cat or a neko, he was just Akihito and that was all he needed to be. However after a time Takato had to go home to his wife and the three went their separate ways. Akihito asked if they could see each other again. They agreed to meet again next week. As Akihito walked back to the penthouse he had a spring in his step and he almost didn't notice the moon above him. Night had fallen around him like a black blanket of glittering warmth. As he got into the elevator he completely forgot what Asami would do, that was until he opened the door.

In the entryway sat Asami's shoes and fear dropped a stone into Akihito's throat. The neko almost turned around and fled the penthouse but a voice stopped him. A deep voice from the living room simply said, "Akihito" and he knew he could not escape. Closing the door behind him he toed off his shoes and slumped into the living room, his once happy mood darkened.

Asami sat in his chair with a tumbler of an amber liquid that burned ones throat. His legs were crossed regally as he seemed to look down his nose at Akihito. Not wanting to make Asami any more mad than he already was, Akihito Kept his eyes trained on the floor and tried to hold his tongue.

"Akihito." Asami said just as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I believe I told you," He took a drag and blew out the smoke toward the high ceiling, "to behave, did I not?" Akihito kept his eyes lowered slightly and nodded. "Then why did you leave your designated play area, Kitten?" Akihito bit his tongue hard, wanting to shout and rave at the possessive bastard but he did not want to dig his grave any deep than it already was. Asami continued, "You will need to be punished for not only that but for coming home after sundown. You will be punished until the sun comes back up. Be prepared my naughty little kitten."

Akihito whipped his head up to glare at golden eyes, "You bastard, I can come back when I want. I don't belong to you you perverted yakuza."

Asami stuffed out his cigarette, put down his whiskey, and stood up to his full height. He strode toward Akihito who had to hold himself still in order to not run to the bathroom and hide in there for the remainder of the night. The prideful kitten did not want to give in to his master. Asami grabbed his defiant kitten's chin and pulled it up so that hazel met gold, "Let us begin."

And thus Akihito was punished until sunrise and he did not move for days. The kitten would never admit it but punishment was starting to become the most pleasurable experience that he seemed to crave and so he prepared to do the same things over and over. Trouble was going to become Akihito's middle name, as it should be.


End file.
